


How He Could Only Wonder

by illuminaswitch



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, its april why are we writing this, switch being cute :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaswitch/pseuds/illuminaswitch
Summary: "How, Tsumugi would wonder. Of all things it had all led to this. Looking back, he had not done much. He wasn't one of the main characters in the story. But now, all he could do is look back and wonder just what had he done right."





	How He Could Only Wonder

“Senpai!” Natsume called as he ran to his terrible excuse for a senior with a knife behind his back.

“I have a Surprise for yOU~” He said enthusiastically which ignites a certain type of confusion in Tsumugi that only his junior, Natsume-kun can cause.  One such occurrence would be when the redhead would begin to act nice, too nice apparently, to him. Seeing from how Natsume-kun has always acted condescending to Tsumugi, it was a rare occurrence indeed.

 

”Natsume-kun, what’s wrong? You’re not acting like yourself, don’t tell me Sora ignored you again?” Tsumugi lightly chuckled as he tried grasping strings as to the possible reasons for his junior’s behaviour. “ Don’t worry, I’ll give you all the attention you need.”

 

Natsume felt a vein pop in his forehead, his eye twitched. This is one of the reasons why Natsume would feel constant irritation around his specific bluenette senpai. Tsumugi is stupid, Natsume have deemed from a long time ago he has known the bluenette.

“Just closE your eyes Senpai.” The redhead huffed.

 

Tsumugi didn’t question it, proceeding to follow the redhead’s command. Just out of his now blackened peripheral vision, Natsume beckoned Sora who had been cautiously peeking from a corner .

 

“Hey, Senpai,” Tsumugi heard Natsume say as he felt his shoulders gripped and was pushed towards a certain direction. “This is a Surprise so don’t even think about opening your eyES before Me telling So.”

 

“A surprise? It’s very rare of you to want to give me anything.” Tsumugi bewilderedly asked.

 

“Why of Course!” Natsume exclaimed with a tone that purely bleeds with sarcastic irony. “We have to show OUR Gratitude for You,don’t We, _senpai._ ”

 

Tsumugi made an inquiring noise. “We?”

 

But it was too late, the force that pushed him disappeared and Tsumugi found himself standing on a sleek wooden floor. The faint smell of chemicals and smoke reached him. Tsumugi has a vague suspicion on where he was brought to, although considering it was his redheaded magician junior, the unexpected can happen.

 

The slight sound of shoes scruffing against the wood, and some rufflings of cloth. _What is Natsume-kun planning,_ Tsumugi idly wondered.

“Open your Eyes Senpai.” Came the order. Tsumugi did as he was told. The feeling of someone standing behind him has returned.

 

Red.

 

It was the first thing that greeted him.

 

A knife had came plunging in. Swift and unhesitant.

 

Tsumugi could only stand in shock. One thought circulated in his mind. _Why?_

 

He let out a shaky breath as tears welled up in his eyes.

Red. The color is still there, decorating and basking his whole vision in red, red and red.

 

Then comes the pain,the slow aching feeling creeping up on him. Tsumugi being Tsumugi was already accustomed to this feeling. The sadness and disappointment he has constantly carried within himself. It was his stepping stones, after all, in the river called Life. He has always known, how in this life even the littlest of things can be treasured. Tsumugi knew he was crying as the tears that had build up finally poured out, escaping the sanctuary underneath his eyes. Of course, how could he not cry. For a bug, a trash, like him to be treated like so. For he had always known how useless he is, it would only be fitting if the puppeteers finally sought no use from him anymore and would proceed to his abandonment, wouldn’t it?

 

The bluenette felt his arms grasped from both sides as he steadies himself. In front of him, there it sat, a red velvet cake decorated with red icing.

 

“Happy Birthday Senpai!”

 

There it was, the words written in icing. Scrawled beneath is a set of smaller texts that was most likely written by his lovely juniors last minutely.

 

“A very good senpai and an important member of Switch”

 

It had also been decorated with a face, which Tsumugi thinks belongs to Sora as it looks like the face in the boy’s signature, a cat and a bird.

 

“Sora thinks Switch wouldn’t be Switch without senpai or shishou.” Tsumugi heard Sora exclaim.

“Because it is Sora saying that, I would agree with him for once. You are also an important asset to Switch senpai, don’t bring yourself down so much.” Another voice chorused. Natsume-kun...

 

Tsumugi finally felt the warm tears stain his cheeks.”Thank you.” choked Tsumugi.

“Senpai doesn’t like the surprise Sora and shishou planned?” asked the small blond.

“I love it… Of course I do, Sora-kun... But, isn’t this too much for a person like me to have?”

 

“Like I said senpai,” Natsume clicked his tongue. “You are Important to Switch, so stop crying and have some cake.Don't even think of making ME repeAT It”

Following his words, a plate of the cake was passed to Tsumugi.  

 

After years of spending his birthday alone and uncelebrated, this comes as quite a pleasant shock to him. Even when he was still in fine, only Eichi had remembered his birthday while Nagisa and Hiyori had been busy minding their own business. Tsumugi reminisced how Eichi had offered to treat him for dinner on his birthday last year, despite Tsumugi having politely declined as he did not want their friendship to be monetary. Although that hadn’t stop Eichi for thinking that. But now with Switch, he feels warmth,a feeling that even his own family had failed to give him. _Ah_ , so this is what it feels like to be loved, Tsumugi thought to himself with a shaky chuckle.

 

“Senpai you were crying but now you’re laughing. HavE you finalLY gone InsanE?” His redheaded junior questioned.

“No, Natsume-kun, it’s just that i’m really happy that both Sora-kun and Natsume-kun have remembered my birthday,hehe you both must love me huh.” Tsumugi teased. It’s no good to mope around too much. He especially doesn’t want to spoil this lighthearted atmosphere.

 

“Don’t Get so fulL of Yourself senpai” Natsume warned his scruffy senior.

 

Tsumugi let out a laugh. Light and easy, having felt his burdens being rid off for once. “Well, Natsume-kun’s always mean to me so i’m just going to enjoy every second of this.” But he couldn’t help but add, “Right, Natsume-chan?”

It was the usual teasing Tsumugi used on his junior but this time he “accidentally” used his junior's nickname from his _dark past,_ which he knew would ignite rage from his redheaded junior. 

“AAAAH! Just shut up MOJAMEGANE” Natsume yelled as he smash the remaining slice of cake on his plate to Tsumugi’s face.

“Haha senpai and shishou are so friendly with each other.” Sora cheered while looking at the ridiculous scene that unfolds before him.

 

As the cat-like junior continues to ruffle and attack the bluenette, the bluenette, having been so preoccupied, has failed to notice the smile that has appeared on his redheaded junior’s face. A slip of paper remains where it was, tucked underneath the plate that had been utilized as a base for the cake. If only he had seen it, he would’ve found a handwritten heartfelt message.

 

“We’ll be nothing now without you senpai. This is the least we could do to thank you.

Love, SWITCH”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my friend sent me a short ficlet featuring our beloved idiot senpai and she gave the idea of turning this into a somewhat full length one shot. So the story is more or less a collab between me and her. IF you have anything to tell me i'm @illestfairys on twitter while my friend doesn't have a twitter so uh special thanks to her for coming up with this idea and giving me a heart attack. So yeah happy late?Early?? birthday Tsumugi, its april but we still decided to write this i don't even know why anymore


End file.
